Prétendre que
by Bebec
Summary: Quelque fois...Prétendre que tout va bien n'est pas forcément nécessaire. Pas avec les bonnes personnes. One-shot POST 2x15. Deckerstar.


Bonsoirrrrrrr

Eh oui! J'ai déjà regardé l'épisode 15...épisode qui m'a brisé le cœur sur la fin et qui m'a presque obligée (oui presque) à écrire ce one-shot. Une scène post épisode 15 donc entre Lucifer et Chloé. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra.

Petit conseil : lire avec " **Looking for Knives - Dyan** "

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **PRÉTENDRE QUE...**

* * *

Chloé coupa le contact du moteur, le vrombissement rassurant et habituel de celui-ci cessant subitement. Une absence de cacophonie qui l'obligea à écouter ses pensées...à se concentrer sur elles. Elle laissa les clés sur le contact, s'adossant doucement contre le siège en cuir, songeuse. Songeuse quant aux raisons – assez obscures – qui l'avait poussé à conduire sa voiture jusqu'ici. Pas sa voiture. Elle...ces mystérieuses raisons qui l'avait amené... _elle._..à revenir ici. Pouvait-elle parler de raisons? Pas vraiment...Il s'agissait plus là d'un...sentiment. Un besoin inexplicable, mais...indispensable.

Indispensable.

Pourquoi?

Chloé cala l'arrière de son crâne contre son siège, son regard allant se perdre dans son reflet tourmenté emprisonné par le rétroviseur. Elle pinça les lèvres machinalement – un geste qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire lorsqu'elle était partagée ou soucieuse, ce qui était très certainement le cas ici – et soupira longuement avant de regarder par la vitre côté conducteur. Elle fixa longuement l'entrée déserte du Lux, indécise.

Pourquoi était-elle venue ici? Le savait-elle seulement?

Peut-être...Peut-être pas...

Elle caressa du pouce la surface rugueuse du volant, caressant par là-même ce besoin qui ne la quittait plus. Cette incertitude...cette colère...cette rancœur qu'elle contenait en elle depuis des semaines. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

 _Ils_ ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça.

Prétendre que tout allait bien. Que tout était comme avant. Qu'ils tournaient tous les deux la page sur ces deux semaines d'absence inexpliquée.

Prétendre...Prétendre que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

 _Prétendre..._

Peut-être était-ce Trixie qui l'avait amené à venir ici... Qui l'avait amené à comprendre qu'elle aussi – tout comme sa fille – faisait semblant que tout allait bien. Qu'elle prétendait aller bien. Qu'elle prétendait pouvoir faire avec le retour surprise et sans explications de Lucifer à ses côtés. Prétendre que son rejet ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Prétendre qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à aller de l'avant.

Et peut-être que tout cela faisait partie de ces moments où " _prétendre que_ " n'était pas la solution...que" _faire comme si"_ n'arrangerait rien.

Non.

Ça n'arrangerait rien.

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, scrutant toujours intensément le bâtiment à sa gauche...scrutant ce besoin. Elle avait besoin de réponses. D'une vraie réponse. Qu'il lui explique clairement les raisons de son départ précipité...Les raisons de ce mariage tout aussi précipité...

Juste...

Qu'il lui explique.

Qu'il essaye sincèrement de le faire, en tout cas.

Plus d'esquive verbale.

Juste...une simple réponse. Même si celle-ci la ferait souffrir...Même si cette raison ne lui plairait pas.

Elle en avait besoin.

L'inspectrice cessa de fixer l'entrée du club et retira les clés du contact, sortant rapidement de la voiture avant que sa volonté ne vacille et ne l'oblige à rebrousser chemin dans la nuit noire. Elle ferma la portière derrière elle et resserra les pans de sa veste autour d'elle avant d'avancer d'un pas lent, mais décidé, vers l'antre de son partenaire.

* * *

Chloé descendit d'un pas résolu l'escalier menant à la piste de danse, celle-ci étonnamment déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il était rare qu'elle trouve le club aussi peu occupé par diverses expressions grivoises de joies désinhibées. Ce calme – presque oppressant – lui rappelait trop précisément la dernière fois où elle s'était aventurée ici. Elle était à présent dans un tout autre état d'esprit. L'inquiétude et l'espoir qui l'avait habitée alors était maintenant muselé par la colère et le chagrin.

Comment en étaient-ils donc arrivés là?

Elle espérait sincèrement avoir un semblant de réponse ce soir.

L'inspectrice se dirigea vers l'ascenseur privatisé situé à côté du bar, frottant machinalement ses mains l'une contre l'autre alors qu'une certaine anxiété commençait à titiller ses muscles. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel, continuant à frotter doucement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre devant les portes noires. Ces portes qui – tout comme le rétroviseur - lui renvoyèrent son propre reflet torturé. Une image qu'elle ne souhaitait pas donner à son partenaire...ni à qui que se soit. Une image de...victime. Elle n'était pas une victime. Elle était en colère.

Le tintement caractéristique l'extirpa de ses pensées et elle redressa la tête alors que les portes coulissaient lentement pour libérer...Amenadiel. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi profondément plongé dans ses pensées, tournant en partie le dos à la jeune femme. Il sortit machinalement de la cabine, ne se rendant compte qu'au bout de quelques secondes de la présence de l'inspectrice non loin de lui. Il s'arrêta net, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, surpris.

" Chloé...Bonsoir. ", finit-il par dire, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches machinalement.

" Bonsoir, Amenadiel...", répondit-elle à son tour, frottant toujours ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un instant, l'un ne sachant pas quoi dire à l'autre. Chloé cessa de frotter ses mains ensemble pour faire un geste vague en direction de la cabine d'ascenseur désormais vide.

" Je...Est-ce que Lucifer est là? ", lui demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, il est en haut.", répondit presque immédiatement le frère de ce dernier.

Chloé hocha pensivement la tête, lui souriant doucement tout en continuant à le dévisager. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle restait là, à attendre...elle-ne-savait-quoi de lui. Une échappatoire? Une excuse pour ne pas monter et affronter Lucifer? Affronter ce qu'elle ressentait? Ou plutôt ce qu'elle prétendait ne pas ressentir. Amenadiel semblait lui-même peu enclin à s'éloigner d'elle, pensif. Il regardait tour à tour la jeune femme et la cabine vide de l'ascenseur privatisé, un univers de pensées complexes paraissant se refléter brièvement dans ses sombres iris à chaque regard échangé entre eux. Chloé caressa une fois de plus ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, se tournant doucement vers l'ascenseur tout en jetant un dernier regard intrigué au frère aîné de son partenaire.

" Okay...", murmura-t-elle en faisant mine d'entrer dans la cabine.

" Chloé! ", l'interpella finalement Amenadiel, amorçant un pas vif dans sa direction avant de frotter l'arrière de son crâne.

" Oui? ", s'enquit l'inspectrice, sa main bloquant la porte de la cabine.

Amenadiel ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer presque immédiatement sous le regard plus qu'intrigué de la jeune femme. Il voulait clairement lui dire quelque chose d'important, mais ne semblait pas savoir comment le lui dire. Ou s'il devait tout simplement le lui dire. Chloé attendit donc, curieuse, que les mots sortent enfin.

" Je...Je sais que tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme vous l'espériez tous les deux...", commença-t-il en mettant une nouvelle fois ses mains dans ses poches, cherchant également ses mots. " Mais...Ne soyez pas...trop dure avec lui. Il...Il...Cette situation l'affecte bien plus que vous ne le pensez. "

Chloé ne dit rien pendant un instant, hochant pensivement de la tête sur le pas de l'ascenseur. Elle comprenait ce qu'Amenadiel essayait de faire. C'était le frère aîné, après tout. Il voulait protéger Lucifer...le défendre. Un comportement noble et compréhensible, mais...que la colère de l'inspectrice ne pouvait appréhender objectivement. Elle soupira doucement, penchant la tête sur le côté, agacée.

" Eh bien...Il a une drôle de manière de le montrer!", rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton bien plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. " J'ai même l'impression qu'il vit tout cela très bien! "

Amenadiel baissa la tête à l'entente de sa réponse, soupirant également. Il se redressa, Chloé apercevant sur son visage un sourire las. Il hacha la tête à son tour, haussant les épaules.

" Je crois que nous connaissons suffisamment Lucifer pour savoir qu'il excelle dans les faux-semblants. Je sais qu'il se vante de ne jamais mentir, mais...se convaincre que l'on va bien...Prétendre que tout va bien...Ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est le cas. ", exposa-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Perdue par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait...par rapport aux mots d'Amenadiel...

Elle recula dans la cabine, observant d'un œil songeur les portes se refermer doucement sur la silhouette de ce dernier.

* * *

Chloé redressa instinctivement la tête à l'entente du bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes, celles-ci s'ouvrant doucement sur le penthouse de Lucifer.

Aucun drap blanc.

Aucune obscurité.

Le retour à la normale.

En surface...Uniquement en surface...

Elle sortit en silence de la cabine étroite, les portes se refermant tout aussi doucement derrière elle et l'empêchant ainsi de fuir lâchement. Elle détailla du regard le salon vide de toute présence excentrique et particulièrement agaçante de son partenaire. Elle commençait à se demander où il pouvait bien être lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé en direction de la chambre, bruit l'amenant à tourner instinctivement la tête dans cette direction. Le bruit semblait provenir du fond de la chambre, mais avant que l'inspectrice n'ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement, Lucifer descendit les marches marbrées et se dirigea tout droit vers le bar. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué sa présence et Chloé ne semblait pas disposée à l'en informer. Elle l'observa en silence, perturbée par l'image qu'il donnait. Pas une image. Une image insinuait une représentation subjective...falsifiée.

Là...

Maintenant...elle avait devant elle un Lucifer sans masque. Dépouillé de cette comédie constante.

Ce dernier releva enfin les yeux et se figea en apercevant la jeune femme non loin de l'ascenseur. Chloé détailla son visage...ses yeux...Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Qu'il n'était pas dans son état...dans sa joie extrême habituelle. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il clochait. Son partenaire se redressa, tenant toujours en main un verre vide avant de le reposer sur le bar, scrutant l'inspectrice. Il déglutit et s'efforça d'afficher un sourire sur son visage tendu par elle-ne-savait-quoi:

" Inspectrice! Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite tardive? ", s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Cette dernière esquissa quelques pas incertains dans sa direction, avançant ainsi an centre du salon faiblement éclairé, continuant à dévisager son partenaire de là où elle se trouvait.

" Je...Je venais pour...", commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Elle se tut, dévisageant longuement Lucifer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Clairement. Mais...quoi? Que lui cachait-il?

" Lucifer...Tout va bien? ", ne pût-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Son partenaire laissa échapper un son étranglé accompagné d'un sourire tendu, un son qui se voulait sans doute être jovial. Il s'efforça de regarder partout ailleurs sauf en direction de la jeune femme, caressant distraitement de ses doigts le verre posé sur le bar.

" Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? ", rétorqua-t-il.

En effet...pourquoi?

Lucifer se força à sourire tout en déblatérant aussi naturellement que possible – sous le regard perplexe de la jeune femme – son opinion sur les écoles privées et les parents plus qu'ambitieux pour l'avenir de leur lamentable progéniture. Chloé n'écouta son discours que d'une oreille, toute son attention portée sur l'observation intensive du comportement de son partenaire. L'agitation qui habitait chacun de ses mouvements...Ses regards fuyants...sa voix enrouée...

Elle continua à avancer vers lui, bercée par les mots de Lucifer, persistant à vouloir trouver ce qui clochait. Qu'elle trouva enfin.

Ses yeux.

Tout se résumait à ses yeux.

Ses yeux habituellement rieurs et brillants d'un éclat propre à son dynamisme insupportable. Cet éclat qui n'était plus là, à présent.

Ses yeux...Ses yeux rougis...Humides...

Ses yeux...Ses deux abysses qui le trahissaient.

Ses yeux qui reflétaient une douleur presque insoutenable à contempler...à vivre...

C'est à ce moment précis...devant ces yeux...À ce moment-là que Chloé compris enfin...

Lucifer se tourna complètement vers elle, armé de son éternel sourire forcé. Un sourire s'effaçant rapidement de son visage lorsque la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de celui-ci, son partenaire se raidissant instantanément au contact de son corps contre le sien. Lui-même gardait les bras obstinément en l'air, perturbé par la tournure des événements. Par cette inattendue proximité.

"Inspectrice...Que...? ", balbutia-t-il, interdit.

Chloé se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de son cou, murmurant contre son oreille :

" Vous n'avez pas à faire semblant avec moi, Lucifer...Vous n'avez pas à prétendre que tout va bien devant moi. Je suis là pour vous...C'est à cela que servent les amis, non? ", termina-t-elle en souriant doucement dans cette étreinte.

Oui...Elle comprenait enfin.

Elle se rendait enfin compte...Appréhendait...Ressentait enfin cette souffrance qui dévorait Lucifer. Cette souffrance visible à travers ses iris sombres...Ce visage tendu à la peau marbrée par quelques traces éphémères de détresse expressive. Une détresse qu'il lui cachait si habilement depuis des semaines. Qu'il cachait continuellement à tout le monde. Cette éternelle manœuvre : prétendre que tout allait bien.

Lentement...presque craintivement...Les mains de Lucifer caressèrent doucement la taille de l'inspectrice pour ensuite l'emprisonner avec force dans ses bras musclé. Une force empreinte d'un désespoir qui touchait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Lucifer enfouit son visage dans son cou, son corps tendu parcouru de tremblements...tremblements se répercutant dans le corps de Chloé. Cette dernière resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules, caressant du bout des doigts la naissance de ses cheveux noirs, Lucifer retenant tant bien que mal un sanglot étouffé contre le cou de l'inspectrice.

Ils restèrent ainsi. Enlacés. Partageant la souffrance de l'autre. Se perdant dans celle de l'autre.

Arrêtant tout simplement de...

 _Prétendre que..._

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilààààààà!_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter comme d'hab!_

 _J'écrirais dès demain la suite de Devilish (un peu plus de fun pour contrebalancer avec le tristounet de l série TV!)_


End file.
